Please Adopt Me
by Emu Shae
Summary: A compilation of stories that I have started, but have gotten bored of. Of various types, genres, lengths and intended lengths. If you would like to use a story, all I ask are visiting rights.
1. To Be a Hanyou Without Knowing

This was intended to be Kouga/Original Character. Bran was supposed to find out that she was a wolf demon within the next chapter or so, but I had a major lack of plot. When she was less than a year old, she was kidnapped by wolves, and that tramatized her in an unshown way. She'd neve quite fit in, so she went to find out who she was. Turned out, when she had been tramatized, she beacame afraid of wolves. Of course, she got over it completly after a few years, and then she started to visit the wolves. The night of her tramatization, she suppresed her demon part of her, making her human until she was old enough to handle it. She didn't just go from Transilvainian to Japanese. What happened was that she picked up the language as she went along, and she spent quite some time learning Japanese before meeting InuYasha and Co. Yes, she has never had noodles until then. Why? Because she was unfortunate enough to have missed any meals that included them. I say that they didn't have noodles where she came from.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Sight

Summary: Bran was a normal girl raised in Transylvania who happened to have been kidnapped by wolves as an infant. She was returned to her village a year later, but she was different. Even as a child they could tell. She had a strong connection to nature, and often claimed to be able to see through the eyes of birds. The wolf pack that lived near the village never attacked her, no matter how close she got. Instead, they welcomed her. When she got older, she went on a quest to discover who she was, and to explore the world. She didn't go alone, her bird friend Charon and wolf friend Fell came with her. She had been traveling for a year when she arrived in Japan. There, her life changed forever.

* * *

To be a Hanyou Without Knowing Part One

A young girl trudged through the snow, strands of her dark brown hair flying in front of her golden eyes. She pulled her long, thick, black cloak loser as trudged on.  
_We need to find shelter_ a voice echoed in her mind

"I'm looking, I'm looking," she told the voice. The voice that had echoed in the girl's mind belonged to one of her traveling companions, an all black wolf named Fell. Her other traveling companion was a flacon name Charon.  
**Hurry up **shouted the bird's voice in her mind. He was very impatient and very cold.  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying"  
_I still don't understand why you haven't asked for Larka's Blessing once while passing through other people's territory_

"These are humans, Fell, not wolves. We do things differently."

* * *

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
"A demon, smells like a wolf demon," he growled.  
"Is it Kouga"  
"No"  
"Do you think it's Ayame, again, coming to tell me to stay away from him?" she laughed. "I don't like him like that"  
"It isn't her, either. I'm going out to find it," he said, taking the Tetsusaiga with him as he got up and went outside.  
"I'm coming too," Kagome said, grabbing her bow and quiver as she ran after him.

* * *

**Someone's coming **Charon told Bran as he noticed to figures in the distance. One was clothed in red, while the other in green.  
"How many?" she asked.  
**Two**

"Does either look like that Sessh guy we fought a few days ago?" she questioned, remembering the man with long silver hair, red marking on his face, a big and fluffy white thing, and his bad attitude. He had attacked her, calling her a demon tresspassing on his lands, and so she had fought back. She would have lost, too, if Fell hadn't bitten him so she could get away.  
_I can smell them. One smells like a human, but the other smells much like him. Be on your guard, Bran _Fell warned.  
"I will," she assured.

* * *

"Stay at Keads hut, Kagome," Inuyasha told her as she followed him 

"What if you get hurt?" she reasoned

"Go back," he ordered

"I'm coming and there's nothing you can do about it," she said stubbornly

"Just don't get hurt"  
"I won't"  
"The smell's coming from this way," he said, taking off towards the left

* * *

Bran stopped. If someone was going to attack, she wanted to be ready. "Which way are they coming from?" she asked.  
**They are coming from ahead. You should be able to see them soon** Charon told her 

"Thank you," she said, taking off her cloak. The wind had died down and it had stopped snowing. She could last, she wasn't very cold anymore anyways. she was wearing a new brown and green kimono, specially made so that the bottom was bigger, giving her more room to move. She was fine with her old clothes, the ones she had brought with her from home, but her recent fight had made them too unwearable. She had many knives hidden on her body, they were her favorite weapon, but she used her sword more often when she fought. And she didn't fight much, or at least, she did't use to. Her sword dhung from her belt, along with her money bag, and rested nicely on her hip. Ready to fight if nessicary, she waited.

* * *

"We're almost there. The scent is getting stronger." Inuyasha said as he ran. "Do you sense any shards, Kagome"  
"No"  
"Then this shouldn't be too hard"  
"Don't get too cocky, Inuyasha" Kagome said as she ran into him. He had stopped. "Why did you- oh" she said, see what he was looking at. It was a girl with long brown hair that went to her knees. She was wearing a brown and green kimono, and an all black wolf stood beside her.  
"What do you want here?" Inuyasha called out.

* * *

"That isn'thim," she told Fell, slightly relieved that she didn't have to worry about that guy. 

_It smells a lot like him, though_

"But it isn't him"  
_Just don't back down. We don't know he can't change his appearance_ Fell warned

* * *

"Shelter," she said. "I am in search of shelter"  
"Why should we offer shelter to a demon?" Inuyasha called back, drawing the Tetsusaiga. To his suprise, she didn't draw her own weapon.  
"I do not know why you call me a demon, but I am of harm only if you attack me first" she called 

"You smell like one"  
"You smell like the person who attacked me recently"  
"If you can smell me, you're a demon"  
"You smell like stinky fish to me, Fell is the one who can smell you." she stroked the wolf's head absently.  
"Who is this Fell"  
"Fell is the wolf beside me"  
"As if you could actually communicate with a wolf," he scoffed

"Then I suppose cannot see through the eyes of birds, then, either." she questioned sarcasticlyas she held up her arm and a bird landed on it. "Have you found shelter yet, Charon?" she asked, tuning her attenion to him.  
**No**

"Alright then. Rest on Fell's back for a while. You'll be safe there." she told him

"Don't you ignore me, wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to attach. Fell, with Charon on his back, ran off to safety. He knew that she wanted to fight on her own, and that he would be close enough to help if needed. They got out of the way just before Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!" The girl managed to jump out of the way as well.  
"Why attack me from afar?" she taunted. "Afraid to be beaten in hand-to-hand combat?" It really wasn't like her, but she wanted to know how good his fighting skills were compared to the other person's. She also knew that she couldn't fight against that type of attack.  
"You callin' me a coward?" he roared

"Maybe"  
"You'll pay for that, bitch!" he charged to attack directly with the Tenseiga. Kagome was watching this all, and she felt sorry for the girl. She was sure Inuyasha would rip her to shreds. But the girl suprised Kagome. She pulled out her own sword and blocked his attack as he brought the Tetsaiga down from above his head. He tried to hit her again, aiming at her legs this time. She blocked that as well. The fight continued like that for a few more minutes, him attacking, her blocking. She never once actually attcked, but she studyed him. Watching his every move. Kagome watched as the girl loosened her grip on her sword, and attacked. Inuyasha blocked, and her sword flew from her hands. Inuyasha hit her with the blunt side of the Tetsusaiga. That would leave a mark. She didn't fight like a demon, so there was a good chance she wasn't one. While she was down, she grabbed the knife she had hidden on her right wrist. She jumped up and kicked the Tetsusaiga from his grasp. While she was still in the air, she kicked him, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him down. Quickly, she straddled him and held the knife above his heart. She saw emotion in his eyes, but she didn't know wat kind. Fear maybe, but for what se didn't know. Anger, for being so stupid and being beaten by a girl. Sorrow, for his pride being crushed.  
"You shouldn't have gotten so cosky and let your guard down." she whispered evily, a glint in her eyes. Kagome, unsure of what that girl was capable of, strung and arrow onto her bow. Pulling the string, she aimed for the girl's right shoulder, and let it fly. It hit it's mark dead on. When it hit her, her arm went bckwards, making the knife go flying. Taking advantage of this, Inuyasha pushed her off and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. Her brought it up over his head, and prepared to strike. Just as he was about to bring it down, Kagome grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the way.  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she yelled. That ought to keep him away for a little while, she thought as she pulled the arrow out and began to bandage it with badages from her backpack. She didn't bandage it as well as she could have, that would take time, and they were close, so it only had to hold long enough to get her to Kead's hut.  
"She tried to kill me and you want to help her?" Inuyasha growled irritably from the ground.  
"No person should die like that, Inuyasha. I'm going to go gather her weapons, I want you to carry her back to Kead's, alright?" Kagome asked him.  
"I don't wanna," Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
"Si-" she started

"Fine. I'll carry her." he agreed.  
"Good." she replied. As Kagome was looking for the girl's knife, after she found the sword, the wolf and bird came back. "Hey," she said, and they came a little closer. Fell didn't trust this girl, she had hurt Bran, though he knew she was only tryig to protect her mate. She had also helped Bran afterwards, but he still didn't trust her. She found the knife, and he trotted after her, with Charon flying low, as she headed back.  
Two fights in a week. That's more than she used to get into in two _years_, Fell thought. I really don't like this place.

* * *

Part Two

Converstions

When they reaced Kaede's hut, Inuyasha put the girl on one of the mats before going back outside. Kagome went to go find Kaede. She found Kaede looking up at the sky behind her home.

"Ah, a nice day, isn't it child?" Kaede asked as Kagome walked up.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But you're needd inside. Inuyasha went to fight a demon, and she got hurt. I was hoping you could help her," Kagome told Kaede

"Of course, child. Ye can tell me all about wat happened as I tend to her wounds," Kaede said as she headed back inside.

After aving made sure that Miroku was nowhere near the girl, they stripped off her clothes, so that they could wash out her wounds. They found numerous knives hidden on her body, as if prepared to go secretly into a war. They also found many scrapes, scabs, gashes and scars all over her body.

"Aye, it must 'ave been a bloody battle, child," Kaede commented when she saw the wounds.

"Inuyasha didn't give her these, LadyKaede. She blocked most of his attacks,"

"Then they must be from another recent fight" The scars were located mostly on her arms and legs, and some on her back, but one things they didn't understand. She had a patch of hair on her stomach, just above her belly button. It was brown, and was much like the hair of a wolf. And it seemed to grow naturally from the spot.

"Why do you think she has that hair, LadyKaede?" Kagome asked

"I do not have even the faintest of ideas, child. Perhaps she can tell us when she wakes. Now, why don't you tell me about the fight while we work, eh?" Kaede replied

"Alright"

Kagome told the story while they cleaned and redressed the girl's wound. When she got to the end, she got some suprising news. Apparently, Kagome had put some of her miko power into the arrow she shot at the girl, but nothing intending to hurt her. Instead, she willed the arrow to keep her from hurting Inuyasha. Kaede also told her why she thought Kagome hadn't wanted Inuyasha hurt.

"I'm telling you, I only wanted her away because she was trying to kill him!" Kagome protested

"If you say so, child," Kaede replied

"I don't love him, Kaede," she insisted

"The arrow tells a different story" Kaede countered softly as hse finsihed dressing the wound

"Hmph" Kagome huffed and went outside

"Young love," Kaede murmured as she pulled as blanket over the girl

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the group, who were sitting and talking.

"Inuyasha says the girl you two brought back is working with Sesshomaru to get the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha," Sango informed her. "I don't believe it"

"She mentioned Sesshomaru when we first got there, and she seemed to be waiting for someone,"

"That doesn't mean she's trying to help Sesshomaru get the Tetsusaiga," Miroku reasoned

"She smelled like Sesshomaru!" She's part of his plan to get the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled, upset that his friends didn't believe him. He stormed off into the trees.

"Eh. He'll come back," Shippo assured Kagome. "Anyways, what happened? We only got Inuyasha's exagerated version" Shippo said, pleading with her to tell them

"Well..." she started, and told them all what appened, including her conversation with Kaede

"You did WHAT?" Sango yelled when Kagome got to the part about shooting the girl with the arrow.

"She was going to kill him, I couldn't let him die like that. I- I love him," she finished quietly before blushing when she realized wt she had said.

"I knew it!" Shippou exclaimed happily. "You two are perfect for each other"

"He's right, Kagome," Miroku added

"But I- he- we- he doesn't like me like that," she muttered sadly

"How do you know that?" Sango asked

"I just do"

"-I love him," Inuyasha heard Kagome tell the others softly. He had been listening, but only slightly. It was those words that caught his attention. So she loves the wolf demon, does she? Then he can have her, Inuyasha thought. But why do I feel as if one of those loud things with wheels from her time fell on me?

Back in the hut, Kaede heard scratching at her door. Getting up from beside the girl, she went and opened the dorr. To her suprise, she saw a back wolf and a falcon. Door now open, they rused inside, heading straight for the girl. The wolf promptly lay down beside her, protectively. The bird landed beside her head and rubbed it's beak lovingly against her cheek. Sighing, Kaede closed the door and went back over. They weren't going to hurt the girl.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Kagome asked

"I do not know, child. She has been asleep for two weeks, almost," Kaede informed her worriedly. "Though she is getting better."

"I hope she wakes up soon, there are so many things I want to ask her," she exclaimed. "I'll be back later, 'kay? I sense a jewel shard near, and Miroku said the village claims a demon attacked recently. We're going to investigate. Bye!" she called as she ran off after the others.

"Be safe, child," Kaede said as Kagome dissappeared. "Be safe"

"Where am I?" a small, drowsy voice asked. Kaede turned around and saw the girl trying to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, child," Kaede warned in a motherly way

"Why not?" she questioned

"You are hurt,"

"That's never stopped me before," she protested

"What is your name, child?"

"Bran"

"Well then, Bran, do you remember what happened?"

"I was fighting someone. I tried to k-kill him, and then I remember pain. I didn't hurt him, did I?" she asked, scared that she had killed him.

"No, child. Only his pride"

"That's nice, but where am I?" she asked again

"I am Lady Kaede, the village miko. This is my home."

"What is a miko?"

"A miko is a priestess, child"

"Goodnight" she murmured as she drifted off to sleep

"Sleep well, Bran," Kaede whispered before getting up to do her day's work.

"Has she woken up yet?" Kagome asked when she and the others got back.

"Yes. She woke for a few minutes this morning," Kaede told the young girl.

"Did you fnd out her name?" Sango questioned

"She gave it as Bran," Kaede answered

"What about the bird and the wolf?" Miroku added

"She did not mention them. She wished to know what had happened"

"But it was a shoulder wound, not a head wound," Kagome protested.

"She remembered the fight, but did not know the outcome."

"Oh. Well, how is she?"

"Good, she will probably wake again tonight, and be up and walking by tomorrow," Kaede said as she got up. "I'm going to start dinner, would you go get some vegetables from the garden?"

"Kaede, I think she's waking up!" Sango called as the girl stirred. She had volunteered to watch over Bran until she woke up, and she was to alert them if she did. Hearing her, Kaede, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, and a reluctant InuYasha came quickly.

"Am I in hell?" she asked when she opened her eyes.

"Why would you think that?" Kagome asked, concerned

"Because _he's_ here," Bran said, refferring to InuYasha, who was standing over her.

"This isn't hell, but you're going to wish it were by the time I'm done with you," InuYasha growled

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and InuYasha's face hit the floor, causing Bran to jump slightly in surprise. "InuYasha isn't going to hamr you," Kagome assured her.

"I'm Shippou," a little boy said. No, he wasn't a little boy, he had ears and a tail.

"Ah!" she squeaked when she saw him. "Oh, you aren't scary," she said, giggling slightly to herself.

"That runt couldn't be scary if his life depended on it," InuYasha scoffed

"That wasn't nice, InuYasha"

"So?"

"Sit,"

"Oof"

"Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked. This got everyone's attention. It was often quite entertaining to watch the girls' reactions. Miroku waited for the slap that was sure to come, but it never did. This confused them, he always got at least a slap out of the girls, but she didn't slap him. They looked down at her with interest, she was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Male stupidity" she laughed.

"Ah, so, will you?"

"No," she replied, still giggling.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked

"Starving," Bran replied

"Mmmm. This is good. What is it?" Bran asked as she tried to eat a noodle. They had brought her a bowl of Ramen and vegetables left over from dinner.

"Noodles. You've never had them before?" Kagome asked, surprised that this girl hd never eaten noodles.

"No. We don't have them where I'm from,"

"Then what do you eat?" Shippou questioned.

"Meats. Sometimes vegetables, and bread when I was at my village," Bran replied off handedly. "I didn't spend much time at my village, I was usually with the local wolf pack,"

"If you spent so much time with wolf demons, you'd know you were one," InuYasha, of course, scoffed

"Wolf demons? I'm talking about wolves,"

"Feh." Bran yawned and shut her eyes, falling asleep instantly. It had been an exhausting day.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm probably not supposed to post these as whole chapters, but I don't think it'll be read otherwise.**

**I will NOT be continueing _To Be A Hanyou Without Knowing_. Why? It doesn't have a plot, and I can't think of one for it. If you want to know what would have happened, I'll post it further down the page.**

**Tyler(girl)**

**

* * *

**

Part Three

What Would Have Happened:

Bran would have slowly had her senses heighten, and wake up one morning with wolf ears and a tail.

She would have met Kouga and he would have fell in love with her.

She would have gone to the Wolf Den to tell Kouga that Kagome had chosen InuYasha over him, and Kouga would have snatched Fell and threatened to kill him if Bran wouldn't be his mate.

I didn't have anything really planned after that, as this was mostly just supposed to tell the life of a girl who found out she was a hanyou. It would have been better than it sounds. If you want to try to write this story yourself, giving any twists you like, go ahead. I don't own The Sight or InuYasha, so I cna't tell you what to do. And it would be awesome to read someone else take on this.

* * *

On a happier note, I will be starting another story. It's called _You Wouldn't Understand...I'm Not Who I Am_. This one will be three parts, and it actually has a plot. The second part will be a crossover. The third is the ending.

Basiclly, Naraku has been defeated, and Kagome decides to go back home. When she get's there, everything is different. The only way to get her life back, is by going on a quest. On the way, she meets mysterious and cocky Daisuke. Traveling together in modern-day Japan, they may find more than what they're looking for.

The summary sucks, I know, but it's hard to write a version of it that doesn't give away too much of the story. I hope you'll all check it out when I get it up.

Tyler(girl)


	2. I'm Not Who I Am

This story was intended to be a three part series. Part one was Kasumi and Daisuke (unmentioned here) finding most of her needed weapons. Part Two was their journey into One Piece. Part Three was who Kagome/Kasumi ended up choosing. Her known love InuYasha, or her secret love Daisuke? I have more, but this is just a basic introduction. I'm too lazy to put up all of the information. If you're interested now, please contact me and I'll send you more detailed stuff. Again, all I ask is a notification and visiting rights to the story.

Title: You Wouldn't Understand...I'm Not Who I Am

* * *

After defeating Naraku, Kagome decides to go back to her time, but in her time, everything is different than how she left it. Demons and humans live side-by-side; InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and evenKikyou are there, as well as a girl who claims to be Higurashi Kagome; and Kagome isn't who she thought she was. 

When her world is flipped upside down,she sets out to flip it downside up. No longer Higurashi Kagome, she sets out as Asuka Kasumi. Along the way, she meets cocky and mysterious Daisuke, who helps her in her quest to find and master her friends' weapons. InuYasha's Tetsusaiga; Sango's giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu; Miroku's staff; Kouga's wolves; and Kikyou and the otherKagome'sbows are what she needs to find in order to kill her best friends, to bring her life back to the way it was. But Daisuke has a quest of his own; to find the two sword of Sesshoumaru, Tenseiga and Toukijin.

Join them as they fight to gain these weapons, try to conceal their pasts from each other, and battle for the last bar of chocolate.

* * *

A young girl, around the age of seventeen, lay on her back atop the flat roof of her garage. The setting sun tinted her dark skin with pinks and oranges as she stared up at the sky, her violet eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She tucked a loose strand of her black, chin-length hair behind her ear and let loose her tears. "Why, InuYasha, why?" she whispered. "You promised you'd never forget me, you promised you'd love me forever," she cried, her words lost in the breeze. Hard as she tried to forget, the day's events replayed through her mind, over and over.

* * *

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, but I'm leaving! I'm going home to my time!" Kagome yelled at the dense hanyou before her. 

"But why! Now that Naraku's dead, we can live our lives in peace! You don't need to take those stupid tests anymore! Just live here!" he yelled back.

"I want to go back to my time, to stay! Please, just let me go! You'll see me again!" she cried, tears forming.

"Fine! Go back to your stupid time with all those disgusting smells and greasy foods!"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed joyfully as she jumped to hug him.

"Just know that I'll never forget you, and I'll never stop loving you," he said softly into her hair, hugging her back. He'd progressed a lot over the last two years. He had mood swings, but those usually worked in Kagome's favour. He could be ready to kill her one moment, and unwilling to harm a fly the next.

"I love you too," she said before jumping into the well. A month ago, InuYasha had finally told her her loved her, and they'd been dating ever since.

* * *

The well glowed a purple-blue and she hit the bottom with an "oof". She got up quickly and climbed out, anxious to see her home again. It'd been over three months since she'd been home, and she didn't even want to _think_ about the amount of homework she'd have to make up. She stepped out of the shrine and looked around at her yard, everything looked exactly the same, though it seemed her mom had fixed the window Souta broke. But something was different, she couldn't place her finger on it, but something was definately different. 

"Mom, I'm home!" she yelled as she stepped through the door. Instead of her mother and little brother running up to give her a hug, she was greeted by a disgusting sight. A woman, fat andobviously in her fourties, dressed in dirty clothes stood there, half empty bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"Where have you been?" the woman screeched at her. "You ungrateful little wench! I raised you, fed you, gave you clothes! And this is how you repay me? By being late? You're getting extra chores tonight, Kasumi Hikari Asuka!"

"I'm-" Kagome started, but was cut off by the woman's hand slapping her.

"I don't care if you're sorry! I'm you're mother, and I'm telling you to get out of my sight!" she yelled. Kagome walked off towards where her room was, or where she thought it was. She found an office there, so she tried again. A bathroom. A bedroom. A closet. Her room. She found it at the other side of the house, but thought nothing of it. Walking in, she examined what was supposedly her room. It was a small white box with a small desk in one corner, a bed in another (though you could hardly call it a bed...) a closet on one wall and a window on the other. Beside the desk was a shelf, a shelf full of book and papers. Taking them off and putting them back, she examined them as well. They all said the same thing on the inside. PROPERTY OF ASUKA KASUMI was written on the inside cover.

"This is just too weird," she muttered and got up to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She didn't know how she didn't notice it before, but her hair was shorter. Much shorter. It only went down to her chin, and it hung down in front of her eyes. Which, as she discovered, were now purple. She was a few inches shorter, around five foot three inches and her body was a bit thinner. But her biggest suprise was the small tattoo of a tiger on her lower back. That deinately wasn't her's. But it looked pretty cool.


	3. Mind Body Confusion no Jutsu

This is, by far, the shortest story up for adoption. And it will stay that way. There will be no other stories here that are anywhere near the shortness of this. This is aone time thing. Anyways, it was meant to be that Ino was practicing her Mind Body Swicth jutsu(purposely left lower case) and Sasuke and Naruto got in the way. Of course, at the same time, her father (who she was practicing with) was going to do the confusing one. In result, Mind Body Confuse no Jutsu was created. Of course, it was not a pretty sight. Ino was in Naruto's body, Naruto was in Sasuke's body, and Sasuke in Ino's. It was going to be a humor and romance fic. Naruto trying to get Sakura to fall for his body, not Sasuke's, Ino trying to get Sakura to fall for Naruto (Ino: get away from him! He's mine! Even if I look like Naruto! He's MINE! Sakura: Sasuke's MINE::Thus, another battle between Sakura and Ino:) and Sasuke trying to figure out how to get out of Ino's body. Of course, there would have been some malexmale and femalexfemale in the story, not because I like it, but because it would add to the humor. Mainly, accidental naruxsasu in Sasuke and Ino's bodies. Who knew that parents and senseis could be so bad at reading signs? And InoxSakura. Why? Sakura finnaly fell for Naruto. When Ino was in his body! It wouldn't have gone anywhere, just some akward situations.

While practicing her Mind Body Switch no Jutsu withher father,something odd happened. With Ino, Sasuke and Naruto stuck in each other's body's, with no clear way out, what could go wrong? Lot's.

"Mind Body Switch no Jutsu!" Yamanaka Ino cried as she tried to captureher fatherin her jutsu. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. Two unexpected ninjas decided to jump in front of her, in the middle of a heated battle.The result? The three fell to the ground, momentarily loosing consciousness. While they were out, a small blue ball rose from the chest of each, and floated to the body of another. The ball from Ino's chest went into Naruto's, Naruto's went into Sasuke's, and Sasuke's went into Ino's.

"W-what happened?"Naruto's body asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke's body replied.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ino's body screamed. "I'M A GIRL! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Hi no Ittou Sword of Fire

I suppose you could say that this was, in a way, meant to be a companion piece to "I'm Not Who I Am", but can be used on it's own. KenKasai was Kuina's little sister, and she didn't understand exactly how her sister died. She believed that Zorro pushed Kuina down those steps, despite the numerous times he denied it. She's also mad at him for taking her sister's sword. The pairing was intended to be that she meets Zorro out at some port and challenges him. She looses, sulks off, meets the others, and then, even after she becomes a greater swordswoman than before, can't kill him. Why? Because he means too much to her friends. She was then to join up with the StrawHats and then they fall in love. Kuina's sword is the same Sword of Fire meant to be mentioned in "I'm Not Who I Am". The sword's special ability is that it can channel anger or intense emotions into a blast of fire that could be used for an attack. The level of damage depends on the level of intensity of the emotion, as well as the emotion. Kuina didn't know about it, Zorro doesn't use it enough to acess it, which left KenKasai to figure it out. Kasumi got it when Kagura stole it from the StrawHats. Of course, most of the information below was for my use, and would have been removed if ever published here.

Hi Ittou- Sword of Fire

* * *

KirauKenKasai-SwordFire (Ken or Kasai) 

Anime-OnePiece

Genre-Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary-KenKasai is an average village girl who's greatest ambition is to become the greatest swordswoman of all, inspired by her idol Roronoa Zoro. Four years younger than him, she is determined to beat him. If she, that little pyromainiac, doesn't burn herself to ashes first. With a white katana she found washed up on the beach, and some special attacks she discovered it has, she sets out to acomplish her goal. Defeating Roronoa Zoro.

Family-She is the younger sister of Kuina

Village-Chanbara

Goal-Defeat Roronoa Zoro

Why-She blames Zoro for the death of her sister

Looks-Short, choppy black hair and violet/purple eyes. She wears a longish brownish shirt, short white shorts,a whitecloakish thing, and somebrownish boots.She stands at five foot and three inches tall.

Personality-She'sa sweet girl, but merciless in a fight.

Likes-Fruits, blue, fighting

Hates-Roronoa Zoro, killing without reason

* * *

KenKasai stared longingly at the sun as it rose across the horizen, turning the sea a mixture of reds and blues. She stared, hoping to see a boat. She'd been waiting since she was five for one boat to come into the harbour. The boat carrying Roronoa Zoro. The man one whomshe blamed the death of her older sister, Kuina. Kuina had been twelve when she died, Zoro had been nine when he killed her. Kicking off her shoes and peeling off her clothes, she waded into the water, hoping not to think of her goal as she swam. She was going to be the best known swordswoman ever to roam the Earth. She was going to defeat Roronoa Zoro, get back her sister's sword, and claim her title as best swordswoman. 

"What's this?" she wondered out loud as her leg hit something hard. Diving under, she retrived the object. It was a katana. Not just any katana though, it was white, with an unreadable inscription on the blade. And she was willing to bet that is belonged to Kuina. "Well, that's one less thing to do. I've got her katana, now all I've got to do is beat Roronoa and become the best," she said as she headed back to shore. The sun was rising higher, she had chores to do. And she was sure that Kuina's katana would be in desperate need of polishing. Sighing, she slipped her clothes back on and walked back to Chanbara, her village.

"Good morning, KenKasai," her father greeted the fifteen-year-old girl as she sat down at the table for breakfast. She had already hidden the sword in her room to be fixed up tonight.

"Good morning, Father," she replied.

"It is your birthday today, is it not?" he asked in that wise way that old people tend to talk.

"Yes, Father, it is."

"I have a gift for you," he told her.

"What is it, Father?" she asked, hoping for a new katana. Her current one was in it's last days and she wasn'thoping tofight with Kuina's.

"Here," he said as he handed her a lond, thin box. When she opened it, she saw a beautiful katana. It's sheath was a dark blue, and while the wrapping on the handle was new, the katana itself was not. It was, in fact, the katana her father was going to give Kuina for her fifteenth birthday.

"Oh, Father, I can't take this," she said as she tried to give it back to him.

"You will. It was going to gift it to the first of my children to reach the age fifteen. It is my most prized katana, and since Kuina died, it is yours," he insisted.

"Thank you, Father," she said.

"Go up to your room for the day, or do whatever you like. You will have no chores today."

"Thank you, Father," she said as she bowed to him before leaving to go to her room. She was going to make Kuina's katana shine, and with it, she would attain her goal. To kill Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

On the deck of the _Going Merry_ Zoro stood staring out at the rising sun, reflecting on his bad luck. Just last week his most valuable katana, Kuina's, had been taken from him by someone from an enemy ship. He wouldn't have minded loosing his other two, but Kuina's was special. It was her's. Her white katana she'd beat him with the night before she fell. She'd only been twelve, too young to die. How could he have been so careless?

* * *

KenKasai sat with a rag in one hand, drenched in a secret formula her father had developed to keep katanas from rusting, and the white katana in the other. She started with the sheath, making it shine, before moving on to the blade. She'd been right, it had been Kuina's, for the words written on the side of the blade were "To my beloved daughter, Kuina" 

"Prepare to meet your doom, Roronoa Zoro," she said to no one. "Because I'm coming to hunt you,"


	5. Blood, Sweat and Tears Friends Forever

Title- Blood, Sweat and Tears- Friends Forever (English)

Chishio, Suetto and Koimizu- Furenzu Eiei (Japanese)

Title means 'Blood and Sweat and Tears- Friends Forever', at least, that's what it's supposed to mean. It may have gotten a bit messed up in translation.

* * *

Chikushou- damn 

Kuso- shit

Un- yeah

Koimizu- tears of love

Soshite- and

Chishio- blood

Suetto- sweat

Friends- furenzu

Forever- eiei

Heika- swords

Touken- swords, cold steel

Ketsueki- blood

Hiasobi- playing with fire, playing with love

Aitou- condolence, regret, sorrow, sympathy, lament

Toukenno Aitou- Swords of Regret (Heika'sgreatest attack)

Yaiba- blade, sword

Yaiba no Chishio- Blade of Blood (Ketsueki's greatest attack)

Hinote- flames, blaze, fire

Shikyo- death

Hinote no Shikyo- Flames of Death (Hiasobi's greatest attack)

* * *

_"Friends of blood, of tears and sweat_

_Friends together since first day met_

_Attempting to flee from great demise_

_Seeking, seeking, a greater prize_

_Together forever in a world unknown_

_Together forever in a world well known"_

"Ahhh...yes. The three newest jounin. Welcome. I have called you here tonight to assign you your first mission as jounin," the Third Hokage addressed the three young men at the front of the room. Maito Gai, Umino Iruka, and Hatake Kakashi.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Iruka said, as he gave a little respectful bow.

"Thank you for giving me this chance to spread youthfulness, Hokage-sama!" Gai half-yelled gleefully.

"Oooohhhh..." Kakashi awed as he turned a page in his dirty book. The rest of the room sweat dropped. He was a jounin, couldn't he put that book down for a minute?

"Now, your mission is-" POOF! "Wha-?" he asked, confused. When the smoke cleared, they could see three little girls, lying in a pile, covered in bruises nd blood.

"_They_ are our mission?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Though, I suppose that it would be best, for the time being, for you to take them to the hospital. They clearly need medical attention," the Hokage said.

"I'll take them," Iruka volunteered.

"Alright. Come back here in the morning for your mission breifing, all three of you," Hokage-sama told them, as the three newest jounin parted ways.

* * *

"What happened, Umino-san?" one of the nurses asked at the sight of the three little girls. It wasn't uncommon for Iruka to arrive at the hospital with bloodied up children, he had become a teacher at the academy a few months ago, and fights were an almost everyday occurence. But in the middle of the night? 

"I'm not quite sure. I found them, and they need medical attention. I'm hoping that they can tell me when they wake up," Iruka said.

"Do you know who they are?" the nurse, Akiko, questioned.

"No. That is yet another question to ask when they awake. Please alert me the moment they wake up," Iruka replied as he turned and walked out of the hospital. He may have been a bit harsh, but it was late and he'd had a rough day at the academy. He'd been hoping he wouldn't have to do any missions as an acedemy teacher, but apparently he'd thought wrong.

* * *

One week later... 

"So, they're awake?" Iruka asked Akiko.

"Yes. They woke yesterday, but you weren't in the village," she said.

"What room are they in?" he asked when they got to the front desk.

"Room 32. Just down the hall on your left," she said, pointing.

"Thank you," he said. _They must have been some bad wounds to leave them knocked out for almost a week._ Iruka thought to himself. _Room 32. This is it._


	6. A Silver Lining and Starting Over

Notes: Crystal lives in a time where Voldemort has taken over. I believe that I intended this story to take place while the Marauders were there, something about a defect between Harry's parents that made him depressed and unable to concentrate during the Final Battle, but I believe it would be better suited in Harry's time, where she must help Harry stay cheerful and keep him away from his parents' secrets. She also learns why her brother is so cruel (_cruel_, not _mean_, I mean _cruel_. Draco becomes _cruel_ after Hogwarts, and he grows a backbone! He stands up for _himself _now, no pathetic thugs or charity work for him). Why? Because, to quote Draco, "That damn bastard stole the love of my f--ing life! How the f--k could he do that! The only f---ing Weasley that's even decent, and he sweeps her off her feet! He's Harry Blood Potter! How's a guy supposed to compete with that?" Draco Malfoy-- from his private journal. If you're too thick to notice, Draco likes Ginny (a _blood traitor_, Draco! Your a _Malfoy_! You can do better than that!), but Harry is the one she ends up with.

_**A Silver Lining in Every Cloud**_

In the Final Battle, Voldemort triumphed. All members of the Order were wiped out. Muggles were killed. Squibs became servants. Muggleborns became slaves, or were killed. Knowledge was lost. Hogwarts became darker than Durmstrang would ever be.

All of that happened in thirteen years. As long as I've been alive. My name is Crystal Malfoy. My parents, Luscious and Narcissa, decided to celebrate Voldemort's triumph by having another child. One they were determined to have raised right. To become Voldemort's right hand man and successor. The only problem, I'm a girl.

I was raised in darkness. Surrounded by rubble and fires. At least, that's what my part of town looks like. I live in the girls' section. The place where the young girls, and any females who haven't been taken away, live until someone takes them to reproduce. Other parts of town are quite nice, but I've only ever seen them from a distance. The town is divided into two parts, the rich section and the poor/unwanted section. The school is located in the middle of town.

My father is headmaster, but I don't get any slack. I actually have to work even harder than the other because he's my father. The school is called Hogwarts, and it's the best school to learn the Dark Art at. Even Durmstrang, the former darkest school, is nowhere near as dark as Hogwarts.

At Hogwarts, we still have the Sorting Hat, but instead of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for houses, we have two main houses, North and South, divided up into Weak or Powerful. Not very creative, but it "puts us in our places" to quote my older brother Draco.

To tell the truth, I actually i have /i been to the North (Rich) end of town. It was my thirteenth birthday, the day when, if you're related to Rich, you choose who you're going to marry and live with. Of course, you aren't allowed to divorce, and you can't do anything if he cheats. We women are treated like dirt here. But, anyways, on with what happened that day.

I was allowed to pick one thing, any thing, from any where, for that birthday. I wanted a necklace. Not beaded like the ones I usually wore, but delicate and expensive. I chose a beautiful gold necklace with a delicate gold chain with an hourglass on it that spun. I found myself twirling it while I sat, listening to my suitors. I stopped twirling it when they brought in the birthday cake, and then everything started to spin.

When everything stopped spinning, I saw that I was still in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, but things looked different. It was empty. Well, empty except for a few tables.

"Hello?" I cried out, hoping someone would hear me. I wandered around the school, looking for someone, anyone. I stopped at a few windows, and I didn't see any houses. I didn't see any ruins. I saw lush green grass and the forest looked healthy. It looked so different, I couldn't help but think I must be somewhere that simply i looked /i like the inside of Hogwarts. Maybe this was Durmstrang? I thought to myself as I rounded a corner. There stood an old man. He had a long, silvery beard and half moon spectacles.

"Why, hello" he said, showing that he noticed me.

"H-hello sir," I replied. He seemed familiar in some way, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Follow me," he told me as he turned around and said something to the gargoyle behind him. It sounded like "Lemon pops" but that's just silly. The gargoyle jumped side and a set of stairs started to rotate up from the ground. This was becoming more and more familiar my the moment. It stopped in front of a door and we went through it. I immediately knew where we were. The Headmaster's Office. I'd been there so may times I could literally find it in my sleep. Guess that's why I ended up there. If this guy was Headmaster, that explained where I knew him from.

"You're Headmaster Albus Dumbledore!" I exclaimed.

"Why, yes, I am. How did you know?" he inquired, though I'm sure he already knew.

"You're a portrait here, or at least, you were when my father was Headmaster." I replied.

"Who are your parents? And what is your name?"

"My parents are Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy. I, am Crystal. Crystal Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N:** That was one of my very first attempts at a story revolving around Draco Malfoy's little sister (younger by about 17 years, their Lucious and Narcissa are old by then). In one idea, I thought I would just send Crystal, but in another I decided to add a friend, a Black (in this one, Regulas never died. He lived on and had a child when Voldemort triumphed). I don't think that I wrote Ms. Black in, but I do remember that one idea was to send Ms. Malfoy in the Harry's time, and another was to send both into the Marauder's time. Having only Ms. Malfoy in Harry's time would be merely to help change the outcome of the war, and get a new outlook on life; sending both Ms. Malfoy and Ms. Black into the Marauder's time was meant to be more humorous, with both girls terrified of being found out for who they are. Also, I had thought of two different ways from them to get into the past. One was for Ms. Malfoy to accidently use a Time Turner, the other was for the two girls to be messing with potions in a forgotten dungeon of Hogwarts.

* * *

Starting Over

Crystal Tipton. An ordinary girl? Or a girl with a secret past so big, it could blow the Wizarding World to pieces? She showed up the first day back from Winter Break, and she seemed like she had attended Hogwarts all her life. But she was new. She couldn't have been there before, could she? And why is she so afraid of Luscious Malfoy? It's like, she's afraid he's going to hurt her, but he doesn't even notice she exists. Why does she act so weird? Why doesn't she flinch at the name Voldemort? Why does she always wear long sleeves? Why does she look like Narcissa Black? Why does she fear her as well? What secrets does her past hold?

It was my thirteenth birthday. I was ecstatic. Thirteen meant that I was no longer a child. I would be free to do as I pleased. Well, for most things. I still hadn't found a way out of my arranged marriage to Jonathan Flint. He wasn't nice. He wasn't cute. He wasn't interesting. I don't know i why /i my parents wanted me to marry him. They probably thought he was the only one they could convince to marry me. Anyways, I was excited because I would be allowed to pick any one thing from i any /i place. Money wasn't a problem with my family, it was more of the fact that my father despised me, and my mother was supposed to. I'd had my eye on this necklace at the store I worked at. Purebloods aren't supposed to have to work, but my father made me. So I worked at the antique shop in town. Anyways, this necklace caught my eye. It had a thin, gold chain and it had an hourglass in the middle. It was amazing.

They got it for me, and I was sitting at the head of the table. I had never gotten to sit there before, but it was my birthday, and they were probably going to marry me off within the next few days, so I tried to enjoy myself. But there isn't much to enjoy when you're sitting next to Jonathan Flint and people keep coming up to you to congratulate you about something you don't care about. So I sat there, twirling the hourglass. I stopped twirling it when the cake was brought out and then things started to swirl around me. When it stopped, I was alone.

I wasn't i just /i alone. I was alone in the Great Hall. The same place where my boring birthday party was happening. But no one was there. I was still in the same clothes, but my surrounding looked naked. I got up and I wandered the halls of Hogwarts. It was empty. I could actually see the dust that covered things. I eventually ended up in the Headmaster's office. I don't even know how I got there. I just ended up there. I saw an old man sitting behind my father's desk. I'd seen him somewhere before. I just couldn't place where.

"Welcome, Ms. Malfoy," he said. It scared me that he knew my name.

b September 1st, the first day back to Hogwarts for most students, first day ever for others, and the first day at Hogwarts in this time for Crystal. She had arrived extra early. In fact, she had ridden the train to the station, and she was hyper. Sitting on a train with no one else on it for nearly seven hours would make anyone hyper. Even more hyper if they had to ride it back to where they came from not long after they got to their destination.

Outside of the train were the other students. She had only been told of a few of them. James Potter, Sirius Black, Luscious Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severous Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans. She wasn't hoping to meet any of them, in fear that she might change the future. But, of course, things don't always go as planned. /b

"Excuse me," came a voice from the open compartment door, "Can we sit here? Of course we can, I'm Sirius Black," he answered himself.

"Hello," I said as he came in, followed by a boy I assumed to be James Potter. "I'm Crystal. Crystal Tipton."

"Ah, you're the girl I'm supposed to show around? I must say, you're much cuter than I expected." Black replied.

"Well, what i were /i you expecting?" I asked, curious to know.

"A geeky little girl." Potter answered simply. "He's been complaining about it all week. 'I can't believe Dumbledore wants me to show around some geeky little girl! She's probably got a million zits and always caries a book around! Ew! What if she tries to get me to go out with her?'" he imitated Black I a high squealing voice.

"No. I'm not like that." I replied, laughing a little. They weren't quite so bad as I had been told they were. They seemed human, not monsters bent on world domination.

"I'm James Potter by the way," Potter told me, even though I already knew who he was.

"So, Tipton, where ya from?" Black asked nonchalantly. I had been warned this would happen, so I quickly told my cover story.

"Well, both of my parents were muggleborn, but they didn't live in the muggle world. We moved around a bit, but we mostly stayed in Britain. My parents taught me quite a bit of magic, but Voldemort killed them about a month ago. They were quite good friends with the headmaster, so I stayed at Hogwarts for the summer, getting over their deaths and catching up on the little bit of work I was behind on." I said, pretending to be sad when I said my parents were killed. I really couldn't have cared less.

"Really? What year are you going to be in? Dumbledore didn't tell us." Potter said.

"I'm supposed to be a third year, but Dumbledore said that I could start in fourth year. I don't really know why, but I think he may have said that it had something to do with my magical ability. What about you two?" I asked, though I already knew.

"We're fourth years as well. Hey, Prongs, where do you think Moony disappeared off to? I thought he was going to meet us here at ten, its ten fifteen already."

"I dunno Padfoot. Pete was also supposed to meet us here at ten. Maybe they got lost together?" Potter replied, using some odd nickname for Black. Really, I can't believe I'm sitting peacefully in the same compartment as Black and Potter. It's really quite scary, sitting in a compartment with a murderer and a lunatic, it is. But I must. Dumbledore said so, and I don't want to get on his bad side. i Crazy people are not people to anger /i , I thought to myself. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew showed up ten minutes later, but nothing truly interesting happened. Lupin thought that Black had finally made up with his cousin Narcissa Black (apparently I look a lot like her. Wonder why? note the sarcasm), and Pettigrew thought I smelled of cheese (it wasn't my fault that a stupid house elf spilled a tray of cheeses on me at breakfast). Soon enough the train started and we headed to Hogwarts, I prayed to my non-existent god that I wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor, but I had to be, or at least any house other than Slytherin.


	7. Jenna at Hogwarts means Magykal Magic

Note: Both of these are crossovers between _Harry Potter_ and _Magyk_. There are a few major differences, such as how she gets there. In one, she is trasported by Marcia as the bullet boat approches, in the other she has already found her brother and is living in the Palace. Also, though both were a Remus/Jenna pairing, **Magykal Magic** had an unwritten sequel, **Magical Magyk** that takes place after Jenna goes back to her own world. She gives birth to twins (fathered by Remus) and raises them with little knowledge of how she met their father.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, or even James Potter for that matter, or _Magyk_, or any of the characters from either. I used at least two almost direct quotes from _Magyk_. Whoever spots them gets a DigiMuffin.

_**Magykal Magic**_

Jenna Heap sat on the floor in the bedroom of the Apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. She wasn't the Apprentice, in fact, she'd be lucky to be an _Ordinary_ Wizard when she got older. No, she was there to be tutored by the Apprentice, her brother, Septimus Heap. She was trying to do a **Disappear**, but she wasn't doing to well. She always managed to land somewhere _other_ than where she wanted to.

"Come _on_ Jenna! I _know_ you can do it! Just try a little harder!" Septimus said, frustratedly. Jenna sighed.

"_Alright_! I'll try it one more time." she told him as she screwed up her eyes in concentration.

"**Let me go from here to there**

**Let me zoom throughout the air"**

She said. She could feel the tugging sensation of **Appearing** and **Disappearing**. When she opened her eyes, she was in a stone corridor.

"Dammit!" she yelled in the empty corridor. "I wasn't supposed to land in the Ramblings! I was supposed to land in the Palace Kitchen! Wait. What part of the Ramblings is this? I've never been _here_ before." she muttered as she walked down the corridor. Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps of someone else as she rounded a corner.

When she turned the corner, she ran into someone. Literally. As she picked herself back up, she got a look at the person. It was a he and he had hair which looked remarkably like her own raven black. When he stood up, she noticed that he was taller than her, but she didn't let that bother her, as she had seven older brothers.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Well, I was trying to **Appear** into the Palace Kitchen. But I messed up and I landed here, in the Ramblings. I've never been to this part before. Could you help me out?" she asked him.

"Sure. Why not? Just follow me." he told her as he led her off. About fifteen minutes later, they came to a stone gargoyle. When he said the password (Cherry Jolly Rancher Lollypops) it jumped aside and a spiral staircase appeared. After riding it to the top, the boy opened the door and inside was an old man with a silvery beard, and a ghost.

"Uncle Alther!" she said, running up to him and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Princess, I came to guide you while you were here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he told her.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Where that?"

"You're standing in it."

"No I'm not. This is just some new part of the Ramblings." she replied stubbornly.

"No, I'm afraid it isn't. Because, you see, when I was about your age, I too messed up my **Disappear** and I found myself here. I must also say that it took me four ears to get back home, but don't worry, Hogwarts is a nice place." he told her kindly.

"I'll have to wait four years to get home?" she stammered

"Yes." Came a new voice. She looked up to see that it was the old man "However, you will be taught a different type of Magic. This type is with wands. Now, place this hat upon your head and it will Sort you. I'll be right back with some things you will be needing." he said as he walked out of the room.

Placing the hat upon her head, she heard a voice. _Welcome, Princess._ It said in her head. _I see great things in your future. I believe you belong in_ "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed.

When the old man came back, he handed her a box about 2 ½ feet long and 1 foot wide. It was wooded and intricately decorated with birds, trees, and rings.

"Take this box with you. It has many things you will be needing. Meet me here tomorrow at noon and we will go and get you your other things. Now, please follow Mr. Potter over there to your new common room." he told her as he ushered them out of the room.

"I'm Jenna. Jenna Heap. Who are you, Mr. Potter?" she said once they were at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm James. James Potter. So, you're a Gryffindor, eh? Awesome. Betcha can't catch me!" he said as he took off running with her close behind.

"Gotcha!" she yelled just before he stopped.

"No fair! I let you win!" James scoffed.

"Yeah right," Jenna replied.

"This, is the Portrait. You need to tell her the password in order for her to let you in. At the moment its 'Honeydukes Finest' but it changes so you always need to look at the message board" he told her as they walked into the common room. It was deserted except for three lonely figures. All three male.

"Okay. I think I get it. Are there other people in this place? It looks empty." she said.

"Yes, there are others. It's only empty because most people are asleep. My friends and I are the only ones down here. We're playing Truth or Dare. You wanna join?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure. Why not?" she said as they walked over to the three people by the fireplace.

"Hey, Prongs, who's she? You finally give up on Lily?" one of them asked. He looked an awful lot like James Potter.

"No, Padfoot. This is Jenna Heap. She's new here. By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. How old are you? You look like my brother Nicko. Only, you aren't blond."

"I'm fourteen. Well, Jenna, I want you to meet Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black." as he pointed to them, they each nodded.

"So, where ya from, Jenna?" the one called Sirius asked.

"I live in the Castle, in the Ramblings. In Room 16, Corridor 223, East Side. Actually, that's where my parents live, at the moment I live at the Palace is the Castle."

"Where is this Castle place? I've never heard of it." said Remus.

"I don't suppose you have. But it's a marvelous place. You must visit it sometime. But, let's get on with the game. I was told that you guys are playing Truth or Dare?" she said excitedly.

"Yes. We are. Would you like to go now?" asked Peter

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright then. Truth or Dare?" James asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a worm." he dared, thinking that, as a girl, she'd ge grossed out.

"Alive or dead?"

"Alive..." he said, a bi taken aback by her calm attitude.

"Muddy?"

"Sure..." She was really starting to scare him. _What girl doesn't mind eating worms?_

"Okay. I'll do it tomorrow as it's too dark outside to see. Now, Black. Truth or Dare?"

"I'll take dare, thank you." he said, expecting her to dare him to do some stupid girly thing.

_"Who do you hate the most?"_

_"Snivellus."_

_"Name?"_

_"Severous Snape."_

_"What is your least favorite color?"_

_"Pink"_

_"What is your least favoriteclass?"_

_"Potions"_

_"Is he in Potions with you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay then,I dare you to hit on Severous Snape, while dressed in a bright pink, frilly dress, and telling him about how much being in Potions with him turns you on. But it must be somewhere with the entire school watching." _(may change to: **"I dare you to serenade your worst enemy, in a pink frilly dress, and tell him all about how being with him during your least favorite subject turns you on, in front of the whole school"**)

"Oh! Good one Jenna!" James said, happy that he didn't get a dare from her.

"Hey, guys. I think we should go to bed. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"Okay. Where do I sleep?"

"Up the stairs on the right, and go in the door that says 'Third Years'. There should be and empty bed. If not, sleep out here." James told her as h walked up the other set of stairs.

"Thanks. 'Night." she told them as she went up the others.

The next morning Jenna was the first to rise in the room she had stayed in. She noticed that there were five other girls in there, all of them sleeping peacefully. She picked up the box she had brought up with her and headed back down. When she reached the bottom, she noticed someone else. It was Remus Lupin. The boy who had suggested that they go to bed.

"Hello, Remus." she said, startling him.

"Hello Jenna. Why are you up so early?"

"I always get up this early. I usually have tutoring with my brother, Septimus, but today I was going to look through this box. You wanna look with me?"

"Sure, why not?" he said as they sat down on one of the couches.

"Awesome." she said as they opened it.

"What's this?"

"Some of Sally Mullin's Barley Cake. More like Rock Cake if you ask anyone. Oh! Inks! Parchment!" she squealed as she pulled them out.

_**Safety Spelles**_

_**and Unharm Charms**_

_**For the Use of the Beginner**_

_**and Those of Simple Mind**_

_Compiled and Guaranteed by the Wizard Assurance League_

"_Simple Mind?_" said Remus. "That's a bit rude, isn't it?"

"Pay no attention to that." said Jenna. "It's very old-fashioned. But the old ones are often the best. Nice and simple, before every Wizard tried to get their name on spells just by tinkering with them a little, which is when you get trouble.

I remember Marcia found what seemed like an easy **Fetch Spell** once. Latest edition with lots of brand-new unused **Charms**, which should have warned her. When she got it to **Fetch** her python shoes, it **Fetched** the wretched python as well. Not exactly what you want to see first thing in the morning."

* * *

**_Jenna at Hogwarts_**

As the bullet-boat approaches the small sailing boat, Marcia casts a Spell and Jenna finds herself spinning out of control. when she regained her sight, she noted that not only was she standing in a different place, but Marcia, Nicko, her father, Maxie, and even Boy 412 were not there with her.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jenna." came a voice from behind her. When she turned around, she saw that the ghost was none other than her Uncle Alther!

"Uncle Alther! what are you doing here?" she inquired.

"This is where I spend my free time when I'm not eavesdropping on the Custodians Council. Or reporting things to Marcia. How is she at the moment?"

"I don't know. Another boat was approaching us as we tried to get away. She said some Spell and, here I am."

"Really? did you catch any of it? I've been wondering about that spell for ages!" Alther exclaimed as he floated off with Jenna following. A few minutes later, they arrived at a large, stone gargoyle. After telling her to stay there, he floated through the wall and into a large room filled with numerous odd looking devices that seemed to cover any and all surfaces. As her entered, a few of the portraits (which could move and talk) began to complain about him disturbing their sleep. He stood in the office and called out.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine!" he yelled at the tops of his unneeded lungs. Ten seconds later, a door opened and an old man with a white beard emerged from it.

"You called, Alther?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes. I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is someone here who wants to see you. I just need the password to let her in." he quickly told him.

"It's Tutti-Frutti" the old man said as he sat down behind the large mahogany desk.

"Thank you, sir." Alther said as he floated away.

"What have I gotten myself into?" the man muttered at Alther's retreating back. He waited a few moments before Alther came back, this time with a scared looking little girl. She had raven black hair and was wearing a well worn, patched dress with patched boots and vibrant purple socks. On her head she wore a small gold circlet, hardly noticeable under all the tangles in her hair.

"Who is he, Uncle Alther?" the little girl asked quietly.

"Why, my dear, I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who are you?"

"I am Jenna, I am a princess. I just found that out a few days ago."

"How can one be a princess and not no it?" inquired Dumbledore.

"When they are raised by the most ordinary people. No power, little money, no need for power. Good people."

"Was she raised by the Weasley's, Alther?"

"No. A family called the Heaps. I believe I've told you about them?" Alther told Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes. I remember. So, tell, Jenna was it? How did you come to be here?"

"The ExtraOrdinary Wizard said a Spell, and I found myself here. I wanna go home. They're gonna kill me, but it's better than being here." she said, muttering the last bit to herself.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Jenna, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to send you home for at least six or seven years. It will take a while to find the spell, and it will be even harder if you don't remember any of it. Then it will take some more years for you to get your **Magyk** up to the level of an ExtaOrdinarry Wizard. But, until then, I suppose you'll have to attend classes and blend in. So, let's see. today is…ah…September the first, first day of term. We'll have many returning students, and some new ones as well. So, let's get you a few things and you'll blend right in. You'll also need a wand…" he trailed off as he left the room and came back with a small trunk. "Here, this was my daughter's when she was alive."

"I-I can't, sir. If it was hers, I can't take it." Jenna stammered.

"Go ahead. I insist. It was mine, now it's yours." said a voice beside her. Jumping, she turned and came face to face with a ghost. She was about the same height as Jenna, but was floating two or three inches off the floor. Her attire was a long nightgown and a small pair of slippers.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked in awe. She had never seen a Hogwarts ghost before, and was awed at how little they differed from Castle ghosts.

"I am Annika Dumbledore. The only child of Albus Dumbledore, and the former heir to the Dumbledore legacy. I died of frostbite when I went out to catch the first snow of the season, about a hundred years ago. Please, take it. It would make me feel better if my stuff didn't go to waste." Annika insisted.


	8. The New Saviors of Magic

Notes: Taylor _was_ practically raised at BAM (British Acdemy of Magic, where things go BOOM!), but only in the part of the school that muggle can see. There are two parts of the school, one for students and teachers, and one where they bring in muggle tutors to keep them from being completly cut off. and also because BAPHS (British Acdemy for High Performance Students) is registered as a muggle school, to keep Riddle away. You can only see the magic part if you have permission from Dumbledore.

_**Chapter One**_

"If he who was born as the seventh month dies fails, fear not as all is not lost… She who was born to he who becomes monster as the full moon rises every month and to she who changes her appearance at will with the aid of she who was born to he who was said to have betrayed his best friends and murdered innocents and she who charms with the bat of an eye can be our saviors. For both have lost all and nothing to He-Who-Wishes-To-Destroy-Us-All" Trelawney said in her mystical, far-off voice. It had been years since she had recited a true prophecy, aside from warning Harry Potter of Peter Pettigrew's return, she hadn't made a true prophecy since the one stating that "he who is born as the seventh month dies…" would defeat Voldemort. Unfortunately, Harry had an accident before he could defeat Voldemort, so now the world is living under the reign of 'The Dark Lord' as he calls himself. br /

Dumbledore stared worriedly at the aged Divination professor as she coughed and came back to her senses. It had been hard enough on Harry, having to face Voldemort many times before the Final Battle, eventually killing himself from the pressure. He could figure out who those two little girls were, Andromeda Taylor Lupin, daughter of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, and Aislin Jane Quartz, abandoned daughter of an affair between Sirius Black and Fleur Delacour. Neither girl was even a year old yet, no older than Harry was when his prophecy was made. Impulsively, Dumbledore rose from his seat in one of Trelawney's beanbag chairs and began to search about the bar, carefully looking for anyone who might have overheard this new prophecy and would take it to their master. Finding no one, he Apparated to the Lupin home, commonly called 'The Wolves Den' partly because Remus was a werewolf, and partly because Tonks' animagus form was an arctic wolf. Knocking on the door, he silently prepared to tell the Lupin family the prophecy made not an hour before about their daughter. br /

center /center br /

September first, ten and a half years later, two girls climbed onto one of the large yellow busses that read "British Academy for High Performance Children" on the side. These busses were headed for the British Academy for High Performance Children, which was actually a magic school called British Academy of Magic by the students It was started by Albus Dumbledore when Hogwarts was overtaken by Voldemort. It was a small, private school and was very selective, as it couldn't teach many students if it wanted to remain unseen under Voldemort's radar. It mostly accepted muggle-born students, who wouldn't have a chance to learn about their gift otherwise. br /

Two girls climbed onto one of the busses. One of the girls was small, she was quite short for her age, shorter than her seven year old sister, and had not yet hit puberty. Her hair was long, thin and black; it hid her face and her gemstone-like eyes that were the color of blue and silver stars. The other girl had curly, golden locks of hair and was tall for her age, reaching five foot and one inch already. She was quite skinny, and many thought she had been starved, that was true, to some extent. In fact, she starved herself, this is commonly known as Anorexia and it is a disease that often affects teenage girls trying to fit in. br /

The smaller girl quietly found a compartment on a bus and was joined later by the other girl, who had apparently been kicked out of her other seat by some of the older students. br /

"Hi, I'm Aislin. Aislin Quartz," the taller, blonde girl said as she sat down on the seat next to her. They were very nice seat, they even had arm rests. br /

"Taylor. Taylor Lupin," the small girl said quietly. She wasn't fond of her first name, Andromeda, and none of the nicknames sounded good to her, so she went by her middle name, Taylor. She only hoped that her father would allow her to go by that, and that he wouldn't embarrass her. br /

"So, what do you think the British Academy of Magic will be like?" Aislin asked. br /

"The Academy is pretty nice. I've practically lived there since I was five. My dad's a teacher there, Defense Against the Dark Arts, the most favorite teacher there." Taylor said, still quite, but her voice glowed with pride. br /

"Really? Are there any teachers I should watch out for? Anything you could tell me?" Aislin asked, eager to know more. br /

"Of course. Scoot over, here. I even have some pictures, and stories," Taylor told her, a little less shy now that they were on a subject that she could chat about. Maybe it wouldn't be i too /i bad as a there student after all. br /

br /

"You really did that?" Aislin asked, awed at the thought of pulling a prank on the headmaster of the school. Apparently that was what you called the head person at the Academy, not the Principal. Eavan hoped she wouldn't get anything else wrong, she wasn't sure if she'd like the Academy if they spoke with lots of different words. br /

"I know, I had loads of help with it though. Chris Corn was the one who i really /i helped me. I wouldn't have been able to even i plan /i it without him." Taylor said, giggling at the memory of Albus Dumbledore covered in chocolate pudding. "Oh, look! We're almost there!" Taylor squealed as they rounded a corner. br /

"How do you know?" Aislin asked, she couldn't see anything different, so how could Taylor know? br /

"We just rounded Parsnip Avenue. We'll be there in five minutes of so." Taylor stated. br /

"This area doesn't look any different than the other streets. Wouldn't a magic school be out of place here?" Aislin inquired. br /

"Of course. That's why Dumbledore got it registered as a muggle school, a school for non-magic people. It looks a lot like on too. It's huge. I mean, it looks big on the outside, but it's i enormous /i on the inside. The grounds are i huge /i . We even enchanted a part of the grounds so that they would get bigger, and we put up a Quidditch Pitch, but muggles can't see it. The Academy is i amazing /i , you're going to love it!" she exclaimed as she continued on, she'd already told Aislin most of that, but had forgotten to tell her before that the school was in a muggle area. They just thought it was a college that wouldn't let anyone in. They didn't care as long as the students didn't disturb them and party or anything. br/

True to her word, the busses stopped about five minutes later in front of a large building. They were led inside and the First Years were gathered in the Front Hall and then lead into the Great Hall by Professor Granger, who looked dead, or as if she might cry any minute. br /

Once inside the Great Hall, an old black witches hat began to sing, signaling the start of the annual Sorting Ceremony, which always comes before the Welcoming Feast.

_**Chapter Two**_

" i _Once upon a happy time_

_There lived the Founders four_

_They thought the world was missing something_

_So the let students through their door_

_But when their house became too small_

_They knew they needed something more_

_So they built the school of Hogwarts_

_And brought kids from near and far_

_Hogwarts remained a happy place_

_For many hundred years_

_Until Tom Riddle rose too power_

_And stole it from the students_

_So here we are tonight_

_New students to be sorted_

_In this new school_

_Called British Academy of Magic!_

_So now ye shall be sorted_

_Into on of these fine houses:_

_Lions Den_

_For all those brave and loyal_

_Raves Nest_

_For those who want to know it all_

_Snakes Cave_

_For those sly and cunning_

_and Badgers Hone_

_For those kind and true_

_So let the Sorting now begin,_

_But remember that the past_

_Is never set in stone_

_For if your intentions be quite true_

_Ye may get what ye wish_ /i "

The hat sung, startling many of the younger students. The lady standing beside the stool unrolled a piece of parchment and began to call names from it. When a name was called, that student would go and sit on the stool while the lady put the hat on the student's head. Then, anywhere from a second to a few minutes later, the hat would yell out a name and a group of students would clap. The student would then go sit at the clapping table. It continued that way until one name was called that slightly hushed the room.

"Lupin, Andromeda," the lady called. The students hushed because Professor Lupin gave out many points, and whichever house his daughter ended up in would surely be favored for points. She sat on the stool and was surprised to hear a voice inside her head.

i _Hello, Andromeda_

_b Don't call me that /b _

_What would you like me to call you then?_

_b Taylor /b _

_Alright then, Taylor, which house would you like to be in?_

_b Gryffindor. But since that isn't an option, I think I'll go with Lions Den /b _

_I have seen inside of you, and, for now, you belong in Ravens Nest_

_b What do you mean, 'for now'/b _

_Tell no one that I said this, but you will be moved into another house sometime during your fifth year here_

_b Fine. But why/b _

_For reasons you will understand when you get there. Now, I believe an official house placement is in order. /i _

"Ravens Nest!" the hat screeched and she took of the hat and went over to the clapping table. She sat down next to a girl with light red-brown hair and a boy with blue hair that was obviously died. She noticed an empty seat across from her and was determined to save it incase Aislin was also sorted into Ravens Nest. And she was, she was the last one sorted into Ravens Nest that year, and she came running over and plopped down in the seat.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It talked," she said, referring to the hat.

"I know. It's so cool!" Taylor squealed as well. Just then, after the last student was sorted (Zeppelin, Zachary/Snakes Cave), and old man stood up and began to speak.

"Welcome students, young and old. I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster and History of Magic professor. I would like to remind students to stay out of the Seventh floor corridors unless you wish to suffer a horrible fate. Don't worry, maps will be provided so that you don't end up in the wrong part of the school. I would also like to welcome this years Head Boy, Todd Brown of Lions Den, and Head Girl, Scarlet Cleaners of Badgers Home. That said, let the feast begin!" he said and clapped his hands together. Food appeared and covered the tables.

When the feast was over, prefects lead the First Year students to their new common rooms. Tyler Rose and Tiffany Box, the fifth year prefects, lead them to a door marked 'Library'. She said something and the door flashed blue, and when she opened the door, a round room filled with ebony bookshelves, stocked with books, and black arm chairs and solid black desks filled the room. Every thing in it seemed to have a violet trimming; even the fire was tinted violet, though the light it gave off was golden.

"Alright, the boys dormitories are up the stairs on your left, girls, your dormitories are on the left. That staircase in the middle leads to the Ravens Nest House Library. You will find nearly every book you could imagine, and it's dead useful for homework. The door we passed through normally leads to the School Library, but when you say the password, 'Ravens Nest House Library', you can access our common room. Do not give anyone from other houses the password; try to avoid entering with other students from other houses around. Now, we prefects are going to bed. Try to be good." the boy said as he went up one set of stairs and the girl another. The other students went to check out the dorms, but Taylor and Aislin ran up the stairs to the House Library. They looked eagerly through the books, but at ten O'clock that night, Aislin said goodnight and went to their dorm. Taylor kept reading and summoned notebooks and pencils with a spell she had just read about. It didn't occur to her that it was a spell she normally wouldn't learn until her fourth year. She stayed up late, taking notes and reading. By six O'clock the next morning, she had filled five notebooks of potions, spells, hexes, jinks, curses, and useful tidbits. She then fell asleep at the table she was sitting at. The House Library was a beautiful place, filled to the brim with more ebony bookshelves filled with books, and even numerous tables and chairs. She was woken at about nine by Aislin, who shoved a napkin filled with food at her before dragging her down the stairs.

"I can't believe you stayed up all night reading! Classes haven't even started yet! You don't even know what the school really looks like! Read this. It's amazing. We have to get down to the Great Hall. We need to get our school supplies." Aislin rambled as she dragged Taylor through the halls. Taylor stared at the piece of paper.

'Welcome, student, to the British Academy of Magic. You are now permitted to properly view the school' she read before it burst into flames.

"Yikes" she yelped, trying to jump back, but not succeeding. She looked around her and noticed that her surroundings were different. It was amazing. Even the Great Hall looked different when they arrived.

"They're going to help us get our school supplies at a place called Rose Hipps. It's a magical sopping center and they supervise us for our first time, but after that we have to get them on our own. They show us how to do i _everything_ /i . We're first, well, Ravens Nest actually, but you know what I mean!" Aislin gasped as she told Taylor while trying to regain her breath.

"Students! Gather round! Everyone hold onto this pencil, or hold on to someone else who's already touching it!" Dumbledore called and all the first years rushed forward. They felt a tugging sensation behind their belly buttons and then they arrived in an alley filled with people in cloaks with pointy hats, carrying sticks and bags.

"Students, welcome to Rose Hipps," the lady from the sorting, who they later found out was Professor McGonagall, said happily.

_**Chapter Three**_

The students looked on in awe as they passed numerous shops filled with things like brooms and potion ingredients. They stopped outside of Olivander's Wands. Leading them all in, Dumbledore called to someone in the back and an old man and young woman came to the front. They saw the students and immediately split them into two groups. Taylor and Aislin were in the group with the man. He would hand the student a wand, shake his head and try another. When he finally decided on one, he sent the student over to Dumbledore and McGonagall with the wand. Taylor and Aislin were the last to get their wands.

"Ah…nice to finally meet you, Ms. Lupin. And nice to meet you too Ms… I'm sorry I don't know your name." he said.

"Quartz. Aislin Quartz," Aislin told him.

"Alright then, let's try this one. No, maybe this one." he gave her another wand. After many wands he went to the back and handed her a wand from a dusty box. What she didn't see was that he set down another box exactly like it before opening the box. She waved the wand and blue and silver sparks came from it.

"Is this the one I'm supposed to use Mr.?" Taylor asked.

"It seems so. Ms. Quartz, your turn." Aislin went through more wands than Taylor before the man took the other wand from the box. He handed it to her and the same thing happened that happened with Taylor's.

"So, this one's mine?" she asked.

"Yes. I think I should tell you something about those wands. They are twin wands, both thirteen inches long, made with cherry wood from the same part of the same tree, with phoenix tears from the same phoenix and poison from the same basilisk. They are the two most powerful wands ever made." he said before ushering them to the front of the store where they paid for the wands and left to catch up with the group, which they found at Flourish and Blotts getting their school books.

The rest of the trip went well. The students stocked up on pens, pencils, quills, inkwells, notebooks, loose leaf paper, parchment, and other school supplies. At the end of the trip each student was allowed to pick out either an owl or a cat to keep as a pet. Taylor, who had an owl which was currently delivering an owl to her mother, who was visiting i _her_ /i mother in another country.


End file.
